


The Ongoing What-If

by roguefaerie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Bucky isn't as sure of himself as Steve is of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ongoing What-If

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, brain. We don't really _need_ to write more Bucky stuff.  
> Brain:

“Steve!” Bucky’s voice rings out with fear. Steve recognized the note in it and braced himself for what was coming next. Maybe he could head it off at the pass, for once. Maybe.

“Buck, I’m right here.” _And I think the answer to your question is no_ , he adds in his head, because he knows better than to rush Bucky through this.

“Steve, I think… I… think… Oh, God.”

“Buck,” Steve says, softening the way he says it until it’s almost a whisper.

“I don’t know if you should have-- fought so hard-- to get me back,” Bucky says, haltingly. “Do you know what I mean? Steve?”

“I do, Bucky. And I also know I’d do it again.”

“But we don’t know-- I mean, I’m susceptible-- to--”

“Not more than anyone else, Bucky Barnes. Besides. I know you.”

“I...yeah.” Bucky sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

“You’re the same, Bucky.”

“I am?”

“You’re the Bucky I’ve always known. _Always._.”

“Oh.”

Steve smiles, wry and sad, and it really is a whisper when he says, “Yeah.” And then, more forcefully, “I mean it, Buck.”

“I know you do. I trust you. It’s just-- I don’t. I…”

“I know,” Steve says, whisper-quiet. “And that’s okay, Bucky. I’ve got enough trust in you for the both of us.”

And when Bucky reaches for him then and holds on as tightly as he possibly can, Steve is ready for it.

“Gotcha.”

And he does.

He knows how to wait this out, this and all the rest of it, and he won’t do anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet actually took two days, not going to redate it though. Time is too weird and fluid. This fic was edited slightly for clarity, and I appreciate those who gave it kudos pre-slight-edit. :P (Author's note mainly here for me to remember this.)


End file.
